Switched
by day.and.night
Summary: Hermione wants Severus Snape! Drinking a potion, she finds herself in Snape's body the next day! Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Voldemort is dead. Everyone else is alive. One-shot. Characters are OOC.

Felt like writing this story, so here you go!

I do not own anything. Credits to J.K. Rowling.

**WARNING: MASTURBATION**

* * *

_I want Severus Snape before I leave Hogwarts,_ Hermione said in her mind as she paced across the Room of Requirements three times. There was only two days left before she would graduate and leave Hogwarts, and she was determined to have him. As she completed her third walk, the door had appeared.

Upon entering the room, there was pretty much nothing inside, except for a desk with two items. Approaching the desk, she noticed a potion and a folded note. Picking up the note, all she read was, 'Drink Me.' Hermione raised an eyebrow, suddenly suspicious of the potion. How on earth would this potion help her? _But after all, this is the Room of Requirements_...she thought.

Before she began to doubt herself again, she quickly pulled the cork and drank the whole bottle. She felt a tingling sensation flowing inside of her, but it subsided quickly. Sighing, she quickly headed back to the Head Girl's room. Inside of her room, she fell asleep, wondering if the potion had done anything.

The next day, Hermione woke up in a dimly-lit room. Something was not right. It was clearly someone's room. A professor's room in fact. Judging by the colors; black and green, it had to be from Slytherin. _Wait. Slytherin? Professor?_ She quickly got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom, wherever it was, and found herself in a shock.

* * *

Snape woke up in a room full of red and gold. _Why am I in Gryffindor's room? _He assumed he was in the boy's bedroom, but he only saw one bed. _There is only one person who would be in this kind of room…_ _Hermione Granger._ Quickly getting out of bed, he found something that distracted him. He looked down, and found breasts. _Breasts_? _I have breasts?_ He took a glance at himself on the full body mirror in Hermione's room. _What is going on…_

* * *

The students in the Potions class stared in shock, as they watched their Potions Professor smiling and giving points to Gryffindor. The Slytherins were most in shock, as they watched their head deduct points off his own house.

Snape, who was following Hermione's schedule, was sitting in class and glaring at Hermione in his body. _How dare she give points to Gryffindor! How dare she deduct points from Slytherin! How on earth did our bodies switch?!_

"Professor Snape, I would like to see you," Snape angrily said as the class ended.

"Of course, Miss Granger," Hermione forced a smile on herself. She was afraid of how Snape would react.

As the class emptied out, Snape quickly put up a silence spell on the room.

"What have you done, Miss Granger!" Snape started. "Tell me what you have done!"

Hermione didn't want to. She wanted to be with him, even though she won't be able to, once she leaves Hogwarts. "I do not know, sir. All I know is that, I woke up in your room and in your body," she quietly said.

* * *

"Did you notice how kind Professor Snape was?" Harry said. He wasn't the only one talking about Snape. Everyone in the Great Hall during dinner, were too.

"I know right! Maybe he found a woman or something," Ron said and everyone who heard laughed.

"Ten points off Gryffindor!" Snape gnarled. He was sitting in across from Ron and Harry as he deducted points. The Gryffindors looked appalled.

"Bloody hells, Hermione! Why did you deduct points?!"

"You don't make fun of your elders." _The power of being the Head girl…_ Snape smirked inside.

"Wow Hermione. I mean, I know you like him, but did you really have to do that?" Ginny, who sat next to him, whispered.

_Miss Granger? Feelings for me? _Snape looked up at the staff's table, watching Hermione laughing in his body.

* * *

Everyone settled into their rooms as dinner was over. Hermione, who was in Snape's room had quickly showered and sat on his bed. She was stunned by the amount of scars Snape had on his back. All Hermione wanted was a kiss from Snape, well possibly a relationship, but there was no way that was going to happen. Lying on his bed, she took notice of his room, inhaling his smell, and began imaging how Snape would feel like; if he was kissing, licking her favorite spot… she moaned as she touched the hard matter beneath the fabric.

Up in the Head Girl's room, Snape had completed Hermione's homework, except for Potions. Quickly taking a shower, Snape sat on her bed, finding a way to fix the switch up. _She has grown up quite well... _he thought, remembering the body figure he washed. If he was in his body and right in front of Hermione, he would have fucked her. Taking advantage of the current situation, he slid his hands up inside her shirt, rubbing her breasts. Pulling the shirt over him, he removed the clasp of the bra and continued fondling her breasts. Rubbing and squeezing, he brushed his thumbs over her nipples, and they were hard. He moaned as he began pinching her nipples.

Wanting to feel more, Hermione pulled his pants down, stroking the hard matter under the boxers. Dragging her hand into his boxers, she moaned as the fingers wrapped around the erect penis. Kicking the boxers off, she gasped as she saw the size of it.

Wanting more, Snape dragged a hand down inside the pajama pants and touched the bottom of her panties. It was wet. _Very wet_. Slipping his hand inside, a moan slipped out as a finger brushed the clitoris. He wished he was licking the wonderful g-spot and her wetness, or rather, he wished he was penetrating inside of her right now. Teasing himself more, he removed her undergarments, lied down, stuck two fingers between her wet folds, and began pumping.

_He's so big… so thick… _Licking her lips, Hermione saw the pre-cum dripping out. Touching it with her fingers, she brought it her mouth for a taste. Moaning at the salty taste, she brought her hand back down to the erect penis and began stroking it. Pumping the shaft, she imagined him, thrusting inside of her tight, wet pussy. She was close. She wanted Snape to be inside of her right _now_. Pumping faster, she imagined him screaming her name when he came inside of her. Just imagining of him coming, she shivered as she felt release.

_She's so tight_… He thought as he continued to finger inside the wet folds. Imagining himself fucking her and her coming, screaming his name, his hips buckled as the walls clenched around his fingers.

"Severus!"

"Hermione!"

They cried as they climaxed. Quickly, they felt something change within themselves. Within a few seconds, they found themselves back to their original bodies.

_Merlins…_ Hermione thought. _I can't believe what Snape did..._ As she saw herself naked and a pool of her release.

_My sweet little Gryffindor, I can't wait to see you..._ Snape smiled as he saw himself naked and cum splattered on his bed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoy this!

If there are enough reviews and favorites, I will definitely write a sequel to this.

12/5/12: K, so there will be a sequal to this. It'll be posted as a new chapter, but it won't be up until after Christmas! Sorry! Cramming for my finals. ):


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews and favorites! & Thank you for being patient. Here's the second chapter!

* * *

"You okay, Hermione?" Harry asked. The Golden Trio were heading towards the Great Hall to eat breakfast.

"Yeah," Hermione quickly said. There was no way she was going to tell her two best friends what had happened last night.

She began nibbling on a toast as she remembered what had happened. He had touched her. Severus Snape had _touched_ her. She wondered if he wanted her, as she took a quick glance at her Professor.

* * *

Snape was pleased. When he found himself naked last night, he knew she wanted him. _Now… how to get her alone…_ He scanned the Hall, his eyes meeting Hermione's. He gave a quick, small smirk at the young Gryffindor, and chuckled inside as he watched her flush and look away from him.

* * *

Turning red as her Professor saw her, she quickly turned away.

"Are you sure, Hermione?" Harry said, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah," Hermione said, quickly stuffing the remaining toast into her mouth. "Let's go to Potions."

The class was a pain in the neck as the students were assigned to brew the potion, Amortentia. Only Hermione was capable of brewing it by the time class was over. Plugging the cork, she brought up the vial to her Professor.

"Class is over. Since you were unable to brew the potion, I want you to write five pages on why you weren't able to." The class groaned as they began packing their stuff and leaving the class.

"Miss Granger. Please stay behind. I want you to test out the potion you had brewed."

Giving an apologetic look to Harry and Ron, Hermione stayed behind and closed the door.

"Sit," he ordered. As Hermione took her seat in front of Snape's desk, he whipped out the potion Hermione brewed. "Miss Granger. Please demonstrate the usage of this potion," Snape said, handing the potion to Hermione.

"Well, Amortentia is the most powerful love potion. Infatuation or obsession, the smell of what the person likes will reveal when they take a sniff of this potion. For example..." Hermione closed her eyes and inhaled and exhaled deeply. "I like a man who smells manly... musky..."

Intrigued by her boldness, Snape began to move closer to the young Gryffindor as her eyes were closed.

"Miss Granger, would you care to explain how our bodies were switched?"

Hermione stiffened. Taking a deep breath, "I... I wanted you, Professor. So I went to the Room of Requirements and drank a potion that was given."

His member sprang to life as he heard Hermione confess. Wanting her to confess some more he slowly asked, "What did you do yesterday night when our bodies were switched?"

"I… I wanted to see how you looked like… How it would feel if you were inside of me. I began touching your cock… and I came." Her eyes were still closed, but her face was flushed. "Then I found myself back in my body," she quickly added.

"Did you enjoy it?" Snape was right up on her as he said seductively into her ear.

_Merlins…_ He was so close to her, she could just come right now. Flushing harder, she looked down.

"Look at me, Miss Granger," Snape said, lifting her chin with his hand, forcing her look at him. "Did you enjoy it?"

"I…I…" Her eyes slowly opened, gazing deeply into his dark, lustful eyes. "Yes."

Next thing you know, Snape's mouth was on hers. Moaning, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Snape murmured a spell as Hermione was left with her bra and panties. Shocked by his sudden action, Hermione covered herself.

"But I've seen you already, Hermione." He smirked as he stood up and began removing his clothes, one by one, leaving his trousers on. "And you have seen me too," he said as he pressed his hard erection on her.

They began kissing each other again, more passionately this time. Slowly moving his hands to Hermione's back, Snape removed the clasp of her bra, revealing her large, plump breasts. Hermione moaned as he pinched and twisted her nipples. Moving from her lips, he latched his mouth onto her right nipple and began sucking hard, while he continued to pinch the other nipple.

Arching her back, Hermione wanted Snape to be fucking her hard. "I want you, Severus. Please..."

Snape looked into her brown eyes and smirked. He trailed his lips down, down to the lining of her panties. "Not yet..." he said as his hand went inside her panties. Boy was she wet. Rubbing her wet folds, he slipped two fingers inside. Her eyes rolling back, Hermione grabbed Snape for another deep kiss as her hand traveled down to his hard matter.

"Did you enjoy it yesterday?" Hermione said as she squeezed his cock, earning a hiss from him. "Did you enjoy touching me yesterday?"

"Yes," he said as his fingers began pumped faster. He knew she was close as the walls began tightening around his fingers.

Hermione let out a little cry when his fingers left her, but her eyes widened as she watched Snape remove his trousers. Revealing his hard, thick, long member, Hermione licked her lips and spread her legs wide. Pressing his now hard, straining erection, Snape removed her panties, and teased her by stroking the head of his cock on her folds.

"Please, Severus," Hermione begged. "I want you in my pussy. Now." And he obliged. They both moaned as he entered fully."So tight..." he said. Giving a few seconds for Hermione to adjust, he began moving slowly inside of her, before he moving faster. As he fucked her, he brought one of his hands down and began playing with her clitoris.

Hermione's eyes rolled back as she orgamsed, but Snape wasn't finished. He continued fucking her and playing with her clitoris, making Hermione come again, a minute later. Not ready to release inside of her yet, he picked the young Gryffindor up and brought her into his private chambers.

Laying his woman down on his bed, he kissed her. His hands roaming all over her body, Hermione moaned loudly as he lifted her waist and pushed his cock inside of her.

"You're mine, witch." He said as he thrust harder and faster into her, his cock hitting her womb.

"Yes, Severus!" Hermione screamed. Her pussy began to tighten around his cock as she was close to another orgasm.

Continuing his fast pace, he knew he wasn't going to last when Hermione came. "Come for me, Hermione."

And she did. Crying out his name, Snape thrust into Hermione once more and he released inside of her womb.

Giving one last kiss on the lips, they hugged each other and slept peacefully.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Debating whether or not I want to add a third part to this. Probably not.

Thank you for reading this!


End file.
